free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Free!
Animation DO |network = ABC Nico Nico Douga (stream) |original run = July 3, 2013 July 7, 2013 (BS11) - September 26, 2013 (season 1) July 2, 2013 (BS11) - September 24, 2013 (season 2) |episodes = 12 (season 1) 13 (season 2) }}Free! (フリー！ Furī!) is a Japanese anime television series directed by Hiroko Utsumi and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. It is based on the light novel High☆Speed! by Kōji Ōji. Free! aired in Japan between July 4 and September 26, 2013. A second season came out and was under the name of Free!-Eternal Summer- aired in July 2014, and then a third season, ''Free!-Dive to the Future-'', aired in July 2018. Plot Free! revolves around members of a high school boy's swimming team. Haruka, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa were members of the same swimming club in elementary school before parting ways, with Rin moving to Australia. Years later, they reunite when Rin challenges Haruka to a race and wins. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and then later on Rei form the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club. Rin, meanwhile, joins the swim team at Samezuka Academy, a swimming powerhouse. Characters Main Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English)) *Kisumi Shigino (CV: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)) * Asahi Shiina (CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese), Christopher Llewyn Ramirez (English)) * Ikuya Kirishima (CV: Kōki Uchiyama (Japanese), Lee George (English)) * Hiyori Tono (CV: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English)) Secondary Characters *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Miho Amakata (CV: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kōki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Goro Sasabe (CV: Hiroshi Yanaka (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English)) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)) * Romio Hayahune (CV: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Parker Gray (English)) * Shizuru Isurugi (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Alejandro Saab (English)) * Ayumu Kunikida (CV: Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Apphia Yu (English)) * Mikhail Makarovich Nitori (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Phil Parsons (English)) * Ryuji Azuma (CV: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese), Brandon Potter (English)) Production Staff Studio: Kyoto Animation, Animation DO Director: Hiroko Utsumi Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Joji Unoguchi Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao Music: Tatsuya Kato Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Musical Production: Lantis Production: Iwatobi High School Swimming Club Broadcasting TV ABC: 3 July 2013, 26:44 (4 July 2013, 02:44) TOKYO MX: 3 July 2013, 24:30 (4 July 2013, 00:30) TV Aichi: 3 July 2013, 26:05 (4 July 2013, 02:05) BS11: 7 July 2013, 24:00 AT-X: 10 July 2013, 22:00 Animax: 20 August 2013, 22:00 Online Streaming Nico Nico Douga: 8 July 2013, 22:00 ABC Video Club: 8 July 2013, 22:00 ※The dates and times are in accordance with Japanese time zone. Gallery Promotional Splash Images Promotional Splash 01.jpg|Promotional Splash 01 Promotional Splash 02.jpg|Promotional Splash 02 Magazine Advertisements Magazine Scan 8.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 2.png Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scans Sourced from Newtype Magazine August 2014 Issue NEWTYPE082014-01.jpg NEWTYPE082014-02.jpg NEWTYPE082014-03.jpg NEWTYPE082014-04.jpg NEWTYPE082014-05.jpg External Links *TVアニメ『Free!』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 1 Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!-Eternal Summer-』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 2 Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!-Dive to the Future』- 公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 3 Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!』 (iwatobi_sc) (Japanese) Free! Official Twitter de:Free! fr:Free! Category:Anime Category:Episodes